Broxigar Saurfang
thumb *'Titel' The Red, The Red AX *'Geslacht' Man *'Class' Warrior *'Clans' The Horde , Kaldorei Resistance *'Ranks' Warrior of the Horde, Member of the Kaldorei Resistance *'Locatie' Onbekend *'Status' Overleden ( vermoord door Sargeras op een onbekende planeet) *'verwanten' Varok Saurfang ( broer) , Saurfang the Younger ( neefje) Broxigar (aka Broxigar the red ax , of simpel Brox) was een Ork veteraan waarvan zijn vrienden vermoord zijn in een gevecht en zichzelf de dood heeft ingejaagd door te vechten. Brox was een belangrijk figuur in de War of the Ancients, en was de eerste ork aankwam op Azeroth. Biografie Brox was een veteraan in de Eerste, tweede en derde oorlog ,Hij staat bekend voor zijn heroische acties om een weg tussen de bergen te behouden. Van al zijn vrienden was Brox de enigste overlevende toen de orkische reinforcements. Hoewel hij gerespecteerd werd door zijn mensen, vergaf brox zichzelf nooit voor zijn "lafheid" terwijl al zijn vrienden voor zijn neus werden geslacht. Toen de ork shamans iets hadden ontdekt in Stonetalon Mountains gingen Brox en een jongere Warrior kijken wat er aan de hand was. Brox zijn handlanger, Gaskal werd vermoord en hijzelf werd 10.000 jaar in het verleden gegooit samen met een Human en een Draak. Onder de Night Elves In der tijden was Brox ooit eens gevangen door een Moon Guard en werd hij naar Suramar gebracht. De Night Elves behandelde hem als een beest, maar Priestess Tyrande was vriendelijk tegen hem, ze gaf hem eten en behandelde zijn wonden. Brox noemde haar "Shaman" omdat hij geloofde dat haar krachten door de geesten werden gegeven. Brox was uiteindelijk vrijgelaten door Tyrande, op dezelvde moment had ze ook de andere 2 tijdreizigers vrij gelaten: De draken mage Krasus en de human mage Rhonin. Tegen het Legioen Brox zijn vecht vaardigheden hebben hem bekend gemaakt bij de Kaldorei Resistance. Toen Brox zijn Axe afgenomen werd door de Moon Guards die hem gevangen hielden maakte de Night elf Malfurion onder de leiding van de demigod Cenarius een nieuwe axe gemaakt van hout en diamant. In Brox zijn handen lag nu de dood van wel duizend demonen en late hem het ondenkbare doen tegen zijn heer. A blaze of Glory Tijdens het laatste gevecht bij de Well of Eternity realiseerde brox dat als de wereld en de toekomst gered zou moeten worden zijn vrienden meer tijd nodig hadden. Brox sprong op de rug van rode draak die ook Rohin draagde en zo kwamen ze in een portal die naar de wereld van de Burning Legion leide. Hij ging daar verder met het slachten van demonen zodat ze niet door de portal konen. Uiteindelijk trekte hij de aandacht van de demoon Sargeras die persoonlijk kwam om de orc te slachten. Maar door de magische axe die Malfurion had gemaakt gebeurde het onmogelijke, en hakte hij een stuk uit Sargeras zijn been. Deze wonde was heel belangrijk voor Krasus. Brox werd uiteindelijk toch vermoord door Sargeras juist voor dat hij in de portal stapte. Door deze laatste heldendaad verdiend Brox The Red zijn plaat in de geschiedenis. Toen Krasus terug ging was zijn eerste daad dat hij de axe van brox direct naar Thrall bracht. Vermomd als een orc shaman vertelde hij het verhaal aan Thrall. Nu is zijn broer Varok Saurfang High overlord van de Kor'kron Guard om zijn naam in eer te houden. World of Warcraft Er is een item in world of warcraft in de instance, Escape from Durnholde (drop door Epoch Hunter ) Broxigar Ring of valor